


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Brock comes home from touring the world, Jose can't keep his hands off of him.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 10





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Vanjie looked at my ig story the other day and i'm still screaming

Jose paced around the living room, waiting for Brock to come home. He'd been touring around the world with a bunch of other RuGirls while Jose was at home, waiting for his return. When he heard keys in the door, he ran over and waiting right in front of it.

"Brock!" As soon as Brock entered their apartment, Jose wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"How was everything? Were the girls nice? Did the fans behave? What was it like in all those countries?" Brock chuckled, not completely processing the array of questions Jose was throwing at him.

"I missed you so fucking much." Jose wouldn't let go of Brock and went on his tiptoes to kiss him. Brock smiled against his lips before pulling away to put his suitcases in their room.

"I missed you too baby." Before Brock could even unpack, Jose went down on his knees and undid his button and pulled down his zipper. He yanked Brock's jeans and boxers down to his knees and took his cock in his hand. Jose slowly stroked it into hardness and replaced his hand with his mouth. Brock sucked in a breath then groaned as Jose sucked him off, bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks. He swirled his tongue around the head and licked a long stripe on the underside of Brock's dick before blowing him again.

Jose felt his dick throb and twitch in his mouth so he got off it with a 'pop', a long trail of his spit connecting from his lips to the tip of Brock's dick and looked into his eyes. Brock let out a shaky breath as Jose took off his clothes, revealing his painfully hard cock and Brock took off his clothes. Jose lied down on the bed and spread his legs and Brock got on top of him and kissed him.

Jose placed his hand on the back of Brock's head and pulled him closer, and Brock momentarily pulled away to suck on his fingers. He slid two of them into Jose's asshole and curled them up, making Jose moan and close his eyes. Brock pumped them in and out faster as he kissed him again, this time more roughly. He sucked on his lower lip and slid his tongue into his mouth, licking all around it. Brock felt Jose clenching around his fingers so he stopped and pulled them out and lined himself up.

"Ready baby?" Jose nodded.

"Mhm." Brock pushed into him and they moaned at the same time, and Jose wrapped his arms around Brock's shoulders, looking into his eyes. Brock started to slowly move, wanting this to last as long as it could. He slid in and out of Jose as he leaned down and kissed him and he wrapped his hand around Jose's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"God you're even tighter than I remember," Brock said, sweat beading on his forehead.

"H-haven't touched myself since you've been gone." Brock immediately felt bad. That was four months. 

"I'll make you-ah-make you feel good." Jose nodded, eyes innocent and demure. Brock sped up his pace and pumped Jose's cock faster, making the bed creak and hit the wall. Jose was a moaning mess, whining and mewling as he stared deep into Brock's eyes. Brock was about to come but he held off, he wanted to come at the same time as Jose.

It didn't take long for Jose to come though, with another flick of his and another stroke, Jose was coming all over his stomach. His whole body was shaking and twitching and he let out high pitched moans as his hot cum shot out, making a mess on himself. Brock came at the same time, groaning and body going still as his dick pulsed and jumped inside of Jose. When they were both finished, Brock pulled out and lied down next to Jose. Jose curled up against Brock, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face in his chest.

"I love you so much Brock." Brock smiled and kissed the top of Jose's head.

"I love you too."


End file.
